With the proliferation of sensors on vehicles and devices using media in vehicles, information collected as part of those vehicle sensors may be available for user application, as well as the consumption of a variety of content (e.g., programs, applications, media content, etc.). For example, a user may utilize the information collected by the sensors in their vehicle to adjust their driving style, to notify other of potential route issues, determine and notify of any issues/damage to the vehicle has occurred, etc. But also devices within the vehicle may be used to execute various computer programs, view videos (e.g., movies), listen to music, play video games, read literary works, or the like, etc. In various scenarios, over time, a user's vehicle may accumulate a large amount of vehicle data and media. For instance, a vehicle may store all its sensor readings over the course of its life, a user may purchase or download numerous video game programs for use on a game console in the vehicle, various productivity programs (e.g., for drawing, word processing, dictation, etc.), many movies for a vehicle display, music for vehicle sound system, or the like. This explosion in data collected from the vehicle sensors and growing use of vehicles as entertainment centers during travels has made the use and storage of that information very important to getting the most out of our vehicles.
Traditionally, cars only had certain sensors or timers for oil changes, tire pressure sensors, engine issue indicators (e.g., engine overheating), or very little data collected by sensors within the vehicle were stored on in the car. With the growth in creating more control over cars through onboard computers, the number of sensors has greatly increased thereby creating more efficient cars with better resource consumption and power exchange based on the capabilities of the engine. Although, storage of the data created by those sensors has not been limited by local storage, the additional need for more processing to make better data from the sensor data creates the need to transfer the data from the vehicle. Additionally, traditionally, only the most expensive cars had monitors to display movies and navigation, but as the expense for those parts has gone down, those devices are now becoming more ubiquitous in all cars. With the increase in use of cars as entertainment centers for travel, a need for increased storage space in the vehicle is needed.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing an exchange of vehicle data.